Switched At Birth
by Nico Di Awesome
Summary: Percy Jackson has the perfect family. He has a great stepdad, Paul. He has a great Mom, Sally But most of all he has a great sister, Annabeth. What happens when he finds out Annabeth is not actually his sister and she was switched at birth? AU ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**I have really liked this idea so I decided to like it but I hope it's different from others.**

 **It's AU and also…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but the plot is mine through it was based of a story called** _ **Dearest Sister Of Mine**_ **by** _ **an-bananie227**_

 **Third Person...I think**

* * *

"Hey Jim Can you put up these nametags" Blake said to Jim, "Yeah sure" Jim replied and bent over to pick up the nametags.

 _Annabeth_ and _Anna_ they read.

Jim thought about the names.

He stood up and looked at them.

They both had little pieces of brown hair though one had a little bit of blonde curls at the bottom.

They both had their eyes closed so he couldn't see what colour they were.

"Hey Jim, Can you come over here for a second?" Blake asked.

Jim quickly placed the nametags on, Not caring if they were the right child or not.

' _I'm in it to win it'_ He thought to himself.

He quickly scrambled out of the room, It's my first week here, I _have_ to make a good impression.

* * *

 **Sally's P.O.V**

I took a look at my little baby girl, She had little pieces of curly blonde hair mixed in with brown hair.

' _I don't remember that'_ Sally thought to herself, ' _Must have just been the lighting before'_ Sally convinced herself before kissing the top of Annabeth's head.

That must have awakened her because she opened her eyes for a few seconds before closing them again.

 _Blue almost grey eyes_. "Can I hold her?" Paul, My husband asked me.

"Yeah" I said carefully handing her to him.

I bent down to see 2 year old Percy.

He could barely walk so he was holding Paul's hand.

I picked him up, "Do you wanna see your little sister? Annabeth" I asked him, Knowing he would nod his head not knowing how to speak yet.

I leaned over to show him Annabeth, While she was still in Paul's arms.

He smiled and I ruffled his messy raven black hair.

Quick summary, Percy's father is Poseidon, well actually his real name is Patrick but I had developed a nickname for him and I just always called him Poseidon.

Anyway, Patrick/Poseidon left me because he was married and I soon found Paul.

My friend, Lilly always used to joke that I only like people who's names start with _P._

I took Annabeth back into my arms and Paul was holding Percy's hand and together we walked out of the hospital.

* * *

 **First Chapter!**

 **Did you like it?**

 **If so...Please Review!**

 **Did you hate it?**

 **If so...Please Review!**

 **Anyway, Until next time**

 **-NicoDiAwesome**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!

Today is my birthday!

I am so happy right now though I have school today ㈄9

IT'S PERCABETH'S ANNIVERSARY, PERCY'S BIRTHDAY, A NEW BOOK IS COMING OUT AND IT"S ALL HAPPENING ON MY BIRTHDAY SINCE ME AND PERCY SHARE {Wrong grammar I know}

Well at the time I am writing this it's two days away but by the time it's hopefully uploaded then Today!

Yes, I do have the same birthday as Percy Jackson.

Today you guys get all {Hopefully all} My stories updated and Percy's birthday and Percabeth's Anniversary and also My birthday though you probably don't care about the last one.

Also I want to give a special thanks to jackm052 because without them this chapter would still be in code!

They wrote a review telling me it's in code and I changed it right away

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Chapter

10 Years Later

Sally's P.O.V

I slowly opened the door to Percy and Annabeth's room, They shared a room together but they loved it which was adorable.

Especially when one of them can't sleep at night so they end up sleeping next to each other while they are talking to each other. Today is Percy's birthday and I made blue pancakes for him, Don't ask why they are blue, I made a birthday cake for him too! I am going to wake up Annabeth up first because I need all the help I can get when waking up Percy.

I slowly walked to Annabeth's Bed. Her curly blonde hair that was dark brown at the roots were spread across the pillow looking like a halo, She was cuddling a Grey Dolphin toy that Percy won her when we were at the carnival. I slowly shook her "Annabeth, Annabeth get up" I whispered to her knowing that she would want to wake Percy up. She slowly moved her hands to her eyes and rubbed them, "Hi mom" She said and smiled.

"Do you want to wake up Percy now?" I asked her a smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah" She whispered while using her arm to punch the air. We slowly walked to Percy's bed and Annabeth went to the side he was sleeping on, "Seaweeed Brain" She yelled causing Percy to fall to the floor from shock. Annabeth and I turned into a pack of Hyenas, laughing until our sides started hurting.

"I don't like you guys" He said while crossing his arms together. "Happy Birthday Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Where are my presents?" Percy yelled, Jumping up and down. "Now Percy this is not how 12 year old's are supposed to act" I stated my face trying to look serious but miserably failing. He simply laughed at me, "Mom?" He asked me.

"Yes honey?" I asked him, "Can I see my presents?" He asked me. "How about we eat first?" I asked him. "BLUE PANCAKES?" He yelled asking me. I laughed "Yes" and he ran off to the kitchen.

By the time Annabeth and I reached the kitchen Percy was already drowning the pancakes in syrup. Annabeth ran to the table to join him while I went back to the kitchen to get some plates for Paul and I.

* * *

 ****

 **"Gift Time?" Annabeth suggested. "Yeah" Percy agreed.  
**

"Paul and I will go first" I suggested. "Yeah" Percy said excitedly awaiting his present.

"I hope you like it" I said while handing him the box. He quickly opened it and looked inside. "A pen?" He asked me.

"It was your fathers" I explained to him. "Oh cool" He said while putting the pen down to look through the rest of the things.

"20 Dollars!" He said while holding up the cash in one hand.

"Yep" Paul told him. "Thanks Mom and Dad" He said. I smiled "No worries" I replied back. "My turn" Annabeth said. She handed him a giant Blue box with a bunch of dots all over it? "What are these dots for? Are they connect the dots?" Percy asked his little sister.

"click the button on the side" She instructed him and he complied. He touched the button and the box lit up, You could see the design was of a beach. "Thanks Annabeth" He said while she shook her head, "It's not finished yet Seaweed Brain" She told him.

"Open it up" She told him and he did open it to find a Black IPod. "What?" Paul, Percy and I said at the same time. "Annabeth, Where did you get this?" I asked her, She started smiling.

"Don't worry I didn't !steal it! I have been saving up money for ages to buy this for your 12th Birthday!" She told Paul and I.

"When did you get it?" I asked her. "Remember when I went shopping with our cousin, Thalia? We went and bought it together" She explained.

"Thanks Annie" Percy said while literally hugging Annabeth to death. "It's okay, Percy" She replied to him. "Take a look at the song section" Annabeth told him and he quickly opened it and took a look.

"Oh My Gosh! Thanks Annabeth! You're the best!" Percy said and kissed her on the cheek.

I took a look at the music and it had all of his favorite songs on it and some of Annabeth's.

I smiled at Paul while we watched our kids go play with the IPod, I love them.

AN:

I know this is not going straight to the actual chapter but these are sort of filler chapters and they also give information about their relationship with each other and also I sort of told you guys that Percy's Real sister is not Thalia but good guess.

I am thinking about having my OC as the sister also I want to see if people actually read these authors notes so if you do please review saying "Happy Birthday Nico Di Awesome!" Thought I was going to tell you my name huh? Well I will tell you my name starts with a R so if you are that bored you can try guessing it in the reviews. If you guess it right I will give you a shoutout!

Anyway,

Bye and have a great day


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I know I have not updated in so long that you probably don't know who I am now, Well it's Nico Di Awesome**

 **This one is really sort but I would say It's really cute, I didn't want for Percy's word to be Beautiful or anything because I mean there 'siblings' {For now}**

 **Pretend its a class where they have people from different grades together**

 **Mrs. Smithers P.O.V**

I entered the class with a smile on my face, I walked to the desk and leaned on it as I went through the lesson plans in my head.

"Okay, So today we are going to write a word that relates to a word that I give you" I instructed them, Hoping my sentence makes sence.

I walked around the class and told people the words they had to use.

"Sarah, You get Classy, Jessica, You get Flowers, Parker, You get love" ( Get it? Sarah Jessica Parker!) I told the students.

"Percy, You get the word annoying" I told him and moved on to the next student.  
"Annabeth, You get water"

I finished telling the whole class the topic they have and waited a bit on my chair.

"Is everyone done?" I asked the class and they all said yeah an yes.

"Okay, Will, Will you share?" **(Haha)**  
"Uh-Yeah" he replied and got up from his seat so he could face the whole class.

"My word was sun so I wrote Daddy" He told us and then he quickly went back to his seat while I gave him a little clap.

"What about you Percy?" I asked him and he again got up from his seat and faced the class.

"I got annoying so I wrote Annabeth" He explained and I saw Annabeth stick her tongue out at him.

Annabeth raised her hand and I nodes at her as she made her way to the front of the class.

"My word was water so I wrote Percy because he loves to swim" She explained to us and made her way back to her seat.

Awww Sibling love!

 **I know I have not updated in so long!**  
 **Also, This Is write now one shots about there relationship and is just leading up to her finding out she is not part of Percy's family and I am just showing there relationship now and showing you there bond.**


End file.
